Chain guards for the outer most gear cog of multi gear bicycles are not common stock items appearing on showroom bicycles and are one of the most over looked safety features, known to people knowledgeable in the art of bicycle design and manufacture. Though not unknown, few chain guards for the outer most gear cog of multi gear gear hubs have been produced for public sale.